pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monica live ~I'm in my limit~
informacion general idol: Monica mendez song: wolf in sheep's clothing coord: british rock coord cyalume coord: sparkle lame coord fuera del live monica: estoy cansada....he tratado y tratado de atraer a gente a mis lives, he visto que nadie se interesa, no se he decidido en ya no ser mas una idol y enfocarme mas en mis brand como dise~adora, miwa sera la musa...pero ya no!! estoy en mis limites Miwa: pero monica no ibamos hacer el duo doble MM? -estaba con ella en su camerino sentada enfrente de ella- monica: perdón miwa pero he decidido ya no are mas lives, puedes hacer una unid con no se madeline, yuko y tu que se llame Queens, yo me are cargo de los coords solo háganlo y den saber que ustedes son las mejores idols yuko y madeline:-entran por la puerta cada una y les muestra a miwa una caja y esta se abre dando a mostrar un anillo en forma de corona con una perla negra- monica: perla negra, rubi y esmeralda joyas muy raras de encontrar, al usar este anillo significa que eres parte de queens -se levanta de su asciento , agarra sus tickets y se dirije a hacer un live- quiero que ustedes demuestren el potencial la cual son idols celebridad yuko: por su puesto madeline: no te defraudaremos miwa: ok monica sama... -en un lugar lejano- thumbMonica:-entra a el sistema de pripara y con un código saca una gem celebridad pero este el amarillo es un poco mas oscuro del normal- es hora de un cambio de look -después de agarrar la gem apareció un mic de otro color muy diferente a los de mas, inserta la gem en el mic y su apariencia cambia al igual que sus ojos a un color negro- mejor en el cuarto de cambio meganee: inserta tus pritickets necesarios para tu lives, tambien puedes escanear los pritickets de tus amigos -monica escanea sus tickets para el live y estos al ser escaneados dan un brillo rojo- pripara change meganee: un cambio inesperado, de celebridad a genial pero te queda bien el look se ve que tienes desesperación pero este coord combina muy bien con tu nueva personalidad monica: british rock coord! En el live -el escenario de ella cambia a uno de un circo oscuro - monica: cambio inesperado he? -dice entre las sombras- pero esto justifica mi desesperacion y odio, se que nadie vendra asi que aprovechare esto -chasquea los dedos, todo el estadio empieza a volverse como su escenario, un circo negro y ella es la unica que resalta- la desesperacion puede a cambiarte de un dia para otro, dejare de ser idol y me vocare en las marca como: galaxy stars y royal queen -sonrie- es hora que me tengan miedo -el reflector se apaga , monica saca su microfono y el reflector vuelve a encender- Hahaha, this is about you Beware, beware, be skeptical Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold Deceit so natural But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? Jack be nimble, Jack be quick Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are turning tricks So could you Tell me how you're sleeping easy How you're only thinking of yourself Show me how you justify Telling all your lies like second nature Listen, mark my words, one day You will pay, you will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt Aware, aware, you stalk your prey With criminal mentality You sink your teeth into the people you depend on Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide I smell the blood of a petty little coward Jack be lethal, Jack be slick Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch Making Drama:-esta fuera en un trono en la cima de tres tronos, su trono es color morado hecha de amatista - arrodillense ante mi! *inserte risa malvada* las idols son aquellas que tienen el talento de nacimmiento -marca un error en el sistema y su ojo izquierdo se vuelve negro- deberian tenerme miedo, puedo hacer que sus pesadillas se vuelvan realidad -baja del trono y se ven sombras inclinarse ante monica, mientras ella camina entre las sombras su coord cambia a un vestido negro con detalles morados y plateados- my darkness kingdom heart So could you Tell me how you're sleeping easy How you're only thinking of yourself Show me how you justify Telling all your lies like second nature Listen, mark my words, one day You will pay, you will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt Maybe you'll change Abandon all your wicked ways Make amends and start anew again Maybe you'll see all the wrongs you did to me And start all over, start all over again Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here You've always been here a piece of shit If I could kill you I would But it's frowned upon in all fifty states Having said that, burn in hell So tell me how you're sleeping easy How you're only thinking of yourself Show me how you justify Telling all your lies like second nature Listen, mark my words: One day You will pay, you will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt Karma's gonna come collect your debt Karma's gonna come collect your debt Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC7